


KURO

by KuroyaWorship



Series: KURO [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, F/M, Fire, Funny, Goat, Guns, Mindfuck, Revenge, Satanic Church, WTF, Weird Biology, Weird Love, burning church
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-02-04 01:11:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12760047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroyaWorship/pseuds/KuroyaWorship
Summary: People are a product of their environment.





	1. Reminiscing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SaltyCaramel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaltyCaramel/gifts).



> Don't seek death. Death will seek you.

It was one of those days, you know? It was raining outside, with some rustling wind. Those days where you just sit in front of your window with a tight nit sweater on and a cup of tea in your hand, staring at the cloudy sky.

Those days when your thoughts come crashing down to haunt you. When you suddenly remember everything that happened to you in your long, tragic life.

Because of all that, I’ve tried killing myself before. Most times through slitting my wrists, don't worry. Just one cut, and then everything would be gone. No pain, no traitorous people, no nothing. Just emptiness.

Those attempts on my own life did not work, as you can see. I'm still Kuro. 

You must be wondering: “What is she talking about?” 

My father and my mother were different. Special even. They met while doing a drug deal. 

My father -Cloudwalker Worship- bought drugs for his little sister, and my mother - Diabla Worship - sold them to him. After their initial meeting, they got arres-, interested in each other.

Later they got married in some kind of dark basement. It was cheap or something, I don't know. I still remember that I had to go pee that day and there was only one toilet which was split in half. On top of the toilet doo, there was written something like: 'Bring your own toilet paper'. I also had to sign some contract. That was all thirty years ago. 

Here is where the ‘weird’ part begins.

Because they both had this affinity with drugs, they started a church. You know, the normal kind. The church had its visitors, but I never knew who was who, because everyone always had a black cape on. And there were lots of candles and blood. Blood because of disagreements. You figure.

At that church they usually slaughtered animals and people, I guess. All legal, of course.

But things turned dark after that. My mother was always out doing deals and my father…he was always beating the crap out of me. With bottles, bats...hell even with a television. He was an alcoholic, but it became more apparent after my mother left our asses. Sometimes it felt like she disappeared with the wind.

And she did. The wind carried her away. Literally.

After she was gone, my father got a new wife. Her name was “Bampira Dugo”. She was nice to me at first, but back then I didn't really know her that well. 

Now I do. She is vindictive, spiteful and just a bad person in general. She and my father always hunted together. They killed together, they prayed together, heck they even ate together. My father did not take care of me like he used to. With love and affection.

I was forgotten. Like my mom forgot me, my father would gradually forget me as well. My mom also happened to be incarcerated or something at that time.

Anyway, it hurt. But I accepted it.

One day, me and my pet goat were walking around the church. Then I saw it.

In the middle of the large field there was a birch. A beautiful, large birch with black leaves that were rotten. It started talking to me. “Kuraya,” it bagan. “You are the chosen one. Set forth towards your destiny, and erase all the scars from the past.”

That day me and my goat knew it. I went to Happy Days (my mom’s prison) to see her. Once she saw me, her eyes lit up. She was happy to see me.

“Kuro,” she said with all the affection a mother could give.

I sat in front of her and she continued. “There is something you must do. You have to- ”

But she did not need to finish her sentence. I already knew what to do. I bent over the table and put my finger on her mouth while whispering: “Shut up bitch.”

Then I took her advice, because she has been there for me all these years. What's not to trust about that?

The next week I bought several gallons of gasoline. I put one gallon inside of my goat’s beak and held the other two in my hands. I whistled and my goat started to run around the church to spread the gasoline.

I started running to spread it as well. My father and stepmother were having their shift inside of the church this time. So they did not see us.

After spreading the gasoline, me and my goat lit it on fire. He held a lucifer in his hands. The church started burning down to the ground at a very fast phase. I wonder why?

It turns out that there were others in there as well. Oops..... 

My mom got out of prison and she died in a drive-by shooting.

I’m Kuraya - Kuro for short - Worship, and this is my story.


	2. No explanation yet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuro thinking about her past AGAIN.

The fuckery you just read was basically just the beginning of my existence. I am a being that is not human, but neither a spirit or some shit like that. But I'll come back to that later.

I found out that my mom did not die in a drive by. She had to serve another sentence due to a mysterious church fire or something. Somebody snitched on her. Then again, who cares?

But she's out now. Since then she has been very healthy and on the right path as well. Since my dad and my stepmother – Cloudwalker and Bampira - died in a tragic accident, life's been good. I would like to tell you about my life after the whole fire incident.

I didn't get abused anymore. Around that time me and my mom started a new church. This time the church was located in a very...seedy neighborhood with very seedy figures. So we adjusted.

My mom forced me and my goat to dress up as nuns. She dressed herself that way as well. Oh, and my goat's name is Howard Prachinka the Thrid. She has beautiful black fur and her horns are white with barbed wires around them. Her tail is like the tail of a scorpion, like your regular goat. 

The most beautiful part about her is that her eyes glow red when she's angry. A true child of God.

The new church was called Agony. We gave all kinds of workshops: ‘Gun safety for children’, 'How to hide a body', and ‘Making bombs 101’.

I especially loved the bomb workshop. I taught that workshop. However, I was never really physically present. All my students were in a separate room, while following my instructions. I was always behind the safety glass. You know, just in case. I could not risk getting myself blown up, because I understood nothing of that class.

Howard always had a small wooden table strapped to her neck so that she could carry around drinks and snacks. Her back feet were shot so she wouldn't be able to get tooooo far. Because of that inconvienence, she mainly used her arms to carry the drinks and snacks around. She also taught the workshop 'Gun safety for children'.

Ultimately, my mom taught the last workshop: 'How to hide a body'. But that was always in another place. Those were crazy times.

I also remember once trying to get some food around that year. I was walking on the street and across my favorite restaurant, (named 'Trash’) and there was a zebra crossing. I crossed the it and paid a lot of attention to my surroundings, when all of a sudden a car fucking hit me. Hard. 

I flew a few feet in the air and then I rolled on the ground to make it extra dramatic. I also felt troubled, because treatment was not an option at that time. I still had to buy some food.

Anyway, I lifted my head up and looked back at the car. It was a white Range Rover. A beautiful fucking car. I also saw some of my blood beautifully splattered onto it. 

The person who hit me was probably way richer than I was. Maybe I could pretend to be dead so the person could pay my mom? Or if I laid long enough on the ground I could get up and steal the car?

I saw one crooked leg stepping out of the vehicle. And then another crooked leg. 

Wait a second...

It was my alligator called 'Bunny'! He was my lost pet! I thought he died years ago in some mysterious plane crash...

He just hit me with his car to get my attention. And that is exactly what he got.

I stood up and ran towards Bunny with my left leg limping. He embraced me and his claws almost scratched my eyes out. "I've missed you Kuro," he said while hugging me.

I missed him as well and started to tear up, from the physical pain as well. He had grown so much. Now he had two tails and a brown tan. He also had a blonde wig on and some jeans.

After he let me go, I got inside of his car, and he drove me home while I was still bleeding.

**Author's Note:**

> Diabla means devil in Spanish.
> 
> A lesson of useful Tagalog words:
> 
> Bampira: vampire  
> Dugo: blood
> 
> This work is partly dedicated to: SaltyCaramel


End file.
